


Cocoa

by TheStainedDreamer



Series: The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Friends [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Filler, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStainedDreamer/pseuds/TheStainedDreamer
Summary: Ladybug and Luka chill.





	Cocoa

Ladybug leapt from roof to roof, the sky and buildings moved past like a blur. The once endless blue was now an amber glow. 

She dropped to the ground, on the cold, wet grass. She grumbled, even with the suit’s protection, the icy wind bit her skin and she shivered. Winter was once her favourite season, before she had to be Ladybug. 

She carefully trended through the park, keeping an eye out for the mushy dirt or frozen puddles. Since her family moved into Alya’s place, it was naturally harder to sneak in and out as Ladybug, so she had to wait her transformation out before she went back. 

Fortunately for her, there were little people at the park. “No wonder, only the crazies would be out here…” She whispered under her breath. It was beyond freezing. Apparently, she was louder than she thought.

“Crazies, huh?” A chuckle was heard, which made Ladybug stifle a scream and turn around. She clutched her yo-yo and prepared a fight stance. Before she noticed who it was.

Luka stood there with his hands up, he wore a woolly blue hoodie. His usual ripped jeans were replaced with trousers. On his head, his bike helmet.

Ladybug eased, and put her weapon back. “Luka…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.” He soothed, before he grinned. “Welcome to the loony-bin, population two.”

She giggled. “I’m sorry for that remark. It’s so cold and- wait, why…why are _you_ here?”

“Oh, I’ve just delivered a pizza and then I saw you, decided to check on you first.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, people want pizza all year round.” He approached her, and put his hand on her cheek. “But the most important thing, are you okay? You’re freezing.”

Her blush was barely visible under the mask. “Yeah…I’m okay. Just cold, and tired.” She groaned. While she wasn’t exhausted, she was tired indeed. And the evening wind wasn’t helping.

“Do you want some hot cocoa? I got some.” He offered. And Ladybug’s face turned to one of relief.

“Oh god…hot cocoa would be the best. Thank you.” She gave a smile. He nodded and they headed to his bike. It was hidden under a tree near the road. The tree had no leaves and the wood frosted over. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll have to keep standing. I have nothing to sit on.”

“It’s okay, Luka.”

“It’s not,” He grabbed the thermos and a red cup. “You’re so tired, and I worry for you…I wish I could do more.” He poured the hot cocoa in the cup. 

“Don’t, it’s okay…I’m getting by.” She grabbed the cup from him.

“If you need me to become Ladybug again, let me know, okay?” He asked as he poured himself a cup. She took a sip and she hummed in delight.

“Wow, this is some good cocoa.”

He smiled. “Thanks, it’s from a packet. Pretty good for a packet, right?”

“Indeed. This is nice…” She held his hand. He was surprised but neither complained. They stood there, enjoying the sunset. The big, amber sphere slowly descending, in turn the giant moon emerged. It appeared so big that they could almost touch it.

“Beautiful…” She beamed.

“Yes, it will make wonderful music…but you know what’s a more beautiful melody?”

“No, what?”

He gave a soft smile. “You, Marinette.” After he said that comment, her heart raced, and her face turned so red it became difficult where her mask began and her cheeks ended.

This sweet, tender moment was interrupted by her earrings beeping. And then, her disguise got covered in a rose shine, before disappearing as Tikki emerged. She landed in the palms of her holder.

“Hey, Mari…”

“Hey, Tikki. You alright?”

“No…it was such a tough one, huh?” Then the little creature turned to Luka. “Hey, Luka…”

“Hi, Tikki.” He rummaged through his pocket and brought out a double chocolate cookie. Since he first turned into Ladybug, he carried cookies wherever he went, just in case. He handed it to her and she nibbled.

He looked at Marinette, her clothes different. She wore a pink sweater with a red velvet scarf, and long pants.

“I’m sorry, Luka, but I should go back now. Thanks for the cocoa.”

“Yeah, no problem! Bye Mari, bye Tikki!” He waved. Marinette glanced at him, and hesitated before she suddenly gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Both their eyes’ widened, staring at each other; blushing, fast heart rates, shock. After she realized, she immediately turned around and ran. He stood there, holding his cheek, before smiling.

“I love you too…”

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo Sammy here, it's been a while. I apologize for the long hiatus on my behalf.
> 
> Between moving houses, getting a kitten, and roommate dramas, my life has been full-on and stressful. But fortunately, I feel a lot better and my stress is gone. So I'll be able to write more for this series. I know this one is very short but I feel it's a good ficlet to get back into writing again.
> 
> See y'all in my next work!


End file.
